Manipulator systems typically comprise at least one manipulator that is controlled, for example, by means of a manipulator control device. A manipulator is a device that enables physical interaction with the environment. For this purpose, the manipulator is equipped with at least one drive, such as electric motors in particular. A movement axis of the manipulator can be moved by means of the drive. Typically, the manipulator comprises several drives and several movement axes. For example, a manipulator can be an industrial robot, an industrial robot being an automatically guided freely programmable multipurpose manipulator that can be programmed in three or more axes and can be arranged either in a stationary location or in a movable manner for use in automation technology.
A movable manipulator arrangement can be realized using a mobile platform, for example, that is guided on a linear axis, or the like. Moreover, mobile platforms can be used for the purpose of freely moving manipulators set up on them freely on a plane by equipping the platforms with appropriate flexible drive means. For this purpose, the drives of the mobile platform are expediently equipped with wheels, chains, tracks, or similar known devices.
Typically, the drives used in manipulator systems are electrical machines, such as electric motors. To actuate such a drive, a movement command is converted by a converter into a control signal. Converters are current rectifiers that generate variable-frequency and variable-amplitude alternating voltage (or alternating current) from alternating voltage (or alternating current). This alternating voltage (or alternating current) can be used to directly supply an electrical machine, such as an electric motor, for example, with power. Using a converter, an electrical machine can be operated in a speed- or torque-controlled manner. In known manipulator systems, a separate converter is associated with each drive. As a result, each drive is actuated by a converter, whereby a movement axis of a mobile platform or of a manipulator is moved in a targeted manner by means of the actuated drive, for example.
Some manipulator systems have several drive groups, which are usually actuated only alternately and thus not simultaneously. For example, in movably arranged manipulators, the movement axes of the mobile platform is often moved only when the movement axes of the manipulator are stationary, that is, when the manipulator is moved by means of the mobile platform to a new workspace, for example. Likewise, the movement axes of the manipulator are typically moved only when the movement axes of the mobile platform are stationary, that is, when the manipulator is positioned and aligned in its new workspace, for example.
The use of a converter for each drive of the manipulator system to be actuated generates costs, and the converters require installation space and, optionally, appropriate cooling systems, which also generate additional costs and require additional installation space. It is therefore the object of the present invention to eliminate the abovementioned drawbacks.